creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Puppet Master
Personal Real Name: Richard Belle Alias: Puppet Master Meaning to Name: He is a puppeteer who controls puppets and humans Nickname(s): Rick, Dick, Bells, and Puppet Age: 26 D.O.B: August 19 1848 Birthplace: Glasgow, Scotland Language: English, and Irish Current Residence: Stirling, Scotland Gender: Male Species/Race: Human Status: Dead D.O.D: October 22 1940 Cause of Death: Anemia Alliance: Ruby Cards, and Bloodmoon Circus Occupation: Puppeteer Combat Weapon(s): His steel strings, and his ruby ring Method of Killing: Controls his human puppets to do anything to kill his victims Goal/Reason to Kill: To control an army of human puppets to attack the cities of Scotland Personality CPhrase: Let Me Control You Theme Song: Sweet Dreams https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i5_asj1BGFs Hobbie(s): * Puppeteering * Wood work * Crafting * Studying biology Special Items: His strings Likes: * Puppets * Submissive people * Photography * Peace * Organized workplace * Orchestral music * Nature * Scented candles Dislikes: * Snobby people * Toxic people * Stigma * Sleeping in the dark * Balloons * Messy workplace * Loud places * Disrespectful people * Obnoxious people Fear(s): * Darkness * Spiders * Germs * Doctors * Birds Personality: * Silent * Emotionless * Short temper * Intelligent * Wise Bio Backstory: Richard Bell was the oldest of the family, his younger brother was Mateo, and his youngest sister was May Bell. He was praised for his intelligence in woodwork, and puppeteer as his parents worked in a circus. Richard help make small puppets for his mother, and make small props for his father, as he was a magician. The circus his family was part of was called the Autumn and Frost Circus. The circus was very successful in Scotland, and other parts of England. Richard soon met a woman who was the new member of the circus, she was rumored to be a sorceress of the underworld, and contain darkness as her main power source. Because, she was different, she was treated badly, and only Richard showed her kindness. In return, she gave him a ruby ring, which he wore on his left thumb. One day, the Autumn and Frost Circus was attacked by a gang that wanted to cause trouble nearby. The gang murdered nearly everyone in the circus, including his parents, the sorceress, and his younger brother Mateo. Richard was left with his younger sister, May, and another woman who was a firebreather. He grew emotionless, as he believed his happiness was stolen from him. May, Richard, and the firebreather tried to get aid from the government, however the government denied their cry for help. The government was corrupt at the time, and it made Richard have a deep hatred for them. As, he got older, he found the true powers of the enchanted ring he was given. He was able to control any species that had blood, with the ring, and used them as his puppets. His ring was made of a special ruby. Richard was able to find out, that the sorceress knew he wanted to become a successful puppeteer like his mother, so she used a ruby that can control blood and help transform anything into a puppet, to help him become successful. Accidentally, he used it on the firebreather whose name was Emily, and the ring helped him create Emily as his human puppet. Emily, tried to fight off the transformation, however he was successfully able to turn her as a puppet. Richard, and Emily soon created another circus, called the Bloodmoon Circus, and the circus isn’t the average child friendly circus. He wanted to recruit members who would also do dirty work on the side. He was able to, and one by one, he began to plan his attack for Scotland. He first recruited Amelie Leonhart aka Strings, to be one of his human puppets for his show. Together, they performed in front of hundreds of customers, and soon after they began to date. Amelie loved him, and they were about to get married however, because she was a human puppet, he let her go. Any customer from the circus that was caught lingering, was brought in Richard’s office, and with his ring, he would create human puppets. He wanted to use human puppets, to create a small army to overthrow the government for revenge. Years went by, and when he was finally able to start his attack. However, karma got to him. He died after the ring back stabbed him. The sorceress cursed the ring, meaning that anytime he used the ring, the ring would steal a part of his blood to continue working. She created it like that, to ensure he would use it for good, and not for evil. Therefore, he died from the lack of healthy blood cells, and now the Bloodmoon Circus is trying to fulfill his legacy. His human puppets can still be used, and it is stated his spirit is lingering in the Bloodmoon Circus. Relationships Orientation: Straight Relationship/Partner: Amelie Leonhart (AKA Strings) was a young woman in her early 20's, who had dark red straight hair (reached her waist), soft blue eyes, fair skin, and was seen to wear a white silk artistic dress whenever with Richard. After she became a human puppet, she was seen to have white skin, her red hair turned wavy, her blue eyes turned into dark gray eyes, and she now wore a gray silk artistic dress. When, they broke up, and he let her go, her skin turned back to normal, her hair was cut short to her chin, her eyes sadden, and her dress was a black cotton evening gown. Family: Emma his mother, Mark his father, May his sister, and Mateo his brother Allies/Friends: Ruby Cards, and Bloodmoon Circus Rivals/Enemies: People in Scotland, government, and corrupt people Appearance Hair: Black Skin: Pale Eyes: Dark gray Height: 5’9 Weight: 155 Body Type: Lean Outfit: Black high collar coat, white collar shirt, black slacks, and black cap-toe boots Accessories: Silver skull with wings collar tie, with a ruby ring on left thumb Distinguishing Features: None Physical Disorder(s): * Depression * Insomnia Abilities/Strengths: * Blood Marionette * Puppet Mastery * Puppet Transmutation * Self-Manipulative Puppetry * Remote Motion Manipulation Weaknesses/Faults: * Without his ring he is powerless * Dependent on ring * Rebellion with puppets * Unable to work in the dark * Snappy with people * Unable to make correct decisions Stats • Intelligence: 10 • Strength: 6 • Speed: 6 • Agility: 7 • Endurance: 6 • Stamina: 7 • Balance: 8 • Tolerance: 4 Facts/Trivia * Emily the puppet was his very first puppet, and remain his faithful companion * Richard blames himself for the death of his family * He was the leader of the Bloodmoon Circus * He actually fell in love with one of the members named, Strings * Ironically, he is scared of balloons despite working in a circus * His phobia of darkness is so severe, he hardly sleeps * Due to this, he has acute insomnia but can sleep with a nightlight * His human puppet Emily used to love him * He normally uses Emily and his other puppet Mr. Murs for shows * Strings (one of the members) was formally a human puppet he used however he soon let her go due to his love for her * The Bloodmoon Circus was created as a coverup to steal humans for puppets * Not only did he use the circus as a coverup, he also just wanted to show off his puppetry skills * His ring is unable to create dead corpses as puppets * In total, there is over 150 human puppets he created * Richard was 92 when he died * He died from Anemia which led him to have heart failure * His creator is Black Bullet235 Category:Male Category:Tragic Category:Deceased Parent(s) Category:Deceased Characters Category:OC Category:Serial Killer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Operator Category:Human